Chwile ulotne
by Wiktoria Debra
Summary: Avaible only in Polish / Kolejne urodziny Prus mijają w przyjemnej, a nawet bardzo przyjemnej atmosferze. Jeden z prezentów, które otrzyma, towarzyszyć mu będzie do końca życia...


_Hello~! __**WARNING!**_

_This fanfic is in Polish language soooo if you don't know Polish well, it could be weird for you~_

_Witam wszystkich i serdecznie zapraszam do przeczytania mojego pierwszego fanficka, "Chwile ulotne"_

- Wypijmy za szczęście naszego zaglibistego przyjaciela, Prusy! - Francja uniósł swoją lampkę z winem w górę, oplatając ją palcami tak, by mu się nie wyślizgnęła i nie "dała plamy". W ślad za nim poszła reszta zgromadzonych. Wszyscy uśmiechali się, często śmiali, ciesząc się chwilą spędzaną z jubilatem. Wszyscy starali się ukrywać tą melancholię i śmiać się, śmiać się, póki im tylko sił na to starczyło. Wiedzieli, że to ostatnie chwile do śmiechu, a później nic innego im nie pozostanie. Żółciutki kurczaczek podskakiwał radośnie na stoliku, zsypując z siebie okruszki po chrupkach kukurydzianych. Popiskiwał słodko, wyśpiewując urodzinową pieśń dla swojego jedynego i niepowtarzalnego właściciela. Szwajcaria nie wydawał się taki poważny jak zwykle- nawet na jego twarzy gościł dziś promienny uśmiech, stanowiący chyba najlepszy prezent urodzinowy, który mógłby komuś dać. Oczywiście, Lili czuła zazdrość w swym kobiecym serduszku, bo jej braciszek nigdy nie uśmiechał się tak na jej urodzinach czy imieninach. Jednak wiedziała, że całe te przyjęcie jest na swój sposób wyjątkowe. Niewidzialna bariera przedzielała dziś świat realny i radosne obchody.  
- I za zdr... - zaczął cicho Austria, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Na jego szczęście jubilat był zbyt zajęty radosnym szczerzeniem się i wysłuchiwaniem życzeń innych. Ludwig obrzucił swojego kuzyna pełnym wyrzutu spojrzeniem, jakby zaraz miał rozpętać conajmniej Trzecią Wojnę Światową.  
- Baw się. - dodał od siebie i poprawił krzyżyk, który miał doczepiony do munduru Gilbert - Bo prostu nie żałuj tego dnia.  
Przez twarz albinosa przebiegło pewne zwątpienie i żal, jednak szybko zastąpiła je radość. Poklepał blondyna po ramieniu i wyszczerzył się znowu, przechylając lekko głowę na bok.  
- To oczywiste. Nie zamierzam marnować najlepszych urodzin w życiu!

- Wyrzucisz wreszcie te chwasty, czy pozwolisz im tutaj gnić? - Niemcy przetarł podkrążone oczy. Kolejny dzień doskwierał mu brak snu. Jednak nie to było teraz najistotniejsze. Bardziej mozolnie niż zwykle sprzątał dom, nie przykładając zbytniej wagi do tego, czy robi to na pewno na błysk i perfekcyjnie. Od niechcenia zamiatał podłogę, rzucając posępne spojrzenia w stronę wgapionego w okno brata.  
Płatki zwiędłych kwiatów dawno pokryły stolik, zaczynając wysychać. Jednak Gilbert nie pozwalał na to, by ot tak je wyrzucić. Dostał je w prezencie na swoje najwspanialsze urodziny. One musiały żyć jak najdłużej.  
- Nie. Jeśli znikną stąd, zapomnimy o nich na zawsze. - wymruczał, przymrużając oczy. Przekrwione białka powoli zaczynały piec coraz to bardziej i nie pozwalały mu się skupić - Będą tu najdłużej jak się da. Przecież ot tak nie wyparują, prawda? PRAWDA?! - mimowolnie podnosząc głos, zdesperowany uderzył pieścią o parapet - JESTEŚ SKOŃCZONYM IDIOTĄ, JEŚLI POZWOLISZ IM ODEJŚĆ! - do podrażnionych oczu napłynęły mu łzy, które moment później strużkami zaczęły spływać po bladych policzkach i skapywać na wymiętą koszulę munduru. Niemiec westchnął ciężko i przeczesał swoje włosy dłonią, wprowadzając je w jeszcze większy nieład. Ostatnio przestał o wszystko dbać. Najważniejszy stał się jego bliski, który nie chciał dać sobie pomóc.  
- Nie pozwolę. Naprawdę... - zaczął nie do końca pewnie, siadając na krześle, gdyż jego nogi iście się pod nim roztapiały. Gdy osoby jego pokroju traciły pewność siebie, a ich głos zaczynał drżeć jak wątły kwiat na wietrze, wtedy naprawdę coś się musiało dziać.  
- TO JA TU MAM PRAWDĘ! NIE WYSKAKUJ MI TU Z PRAWDĄ! - wrzasnął wściekle, zaciskając mocno powieki. Żar, bolesny żar palił jego oczy.  
- Ale... Zastanów się. - zaczął spokojnie, chcąc uspokoić towarzysza - Nawet jeśli odejdą, na zawsze zostaną w naszej pamięci. Jako coś wspaniałego. Coś pięknego. Co wywoływało uśmiech na naszych twarzach. Chcesz, żeby męczyły się dalej? Łudziły się, że jeszcze długo postoją w wazonie?  
Gilbert ujął w palce wyschnięty żółty płatek i wpatrywał się w niego tępo, jakby próbując zrozumieć, co to właściwie jest. Oddychał powoli. Uspokajał się, a cały gniew z niego uleciał, jak powietrze z przedziurawionego balonu.  
- Dobrze. Ale pamiętaj. Ja przestanę brać te parszywe leki. A ty dopilnujesz, by te kwiaty na zawsze spoczęły ze mną.  
Ludwig pokiwał jedynie głową i zmierzwił przerzedzone włosy brata. Starał się być dalej nieugięty. Jednak teraz, on sam, pozwolił odejść swemu najbliższemu.  
Blade płatki trzymały się przez te ostatnie dni, jak tylko mogły. Wspominając piękne dni.  
Bo dzięki nim zapominał o bólu.

_Koniec._


End file.
